Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, The True Story
by Kiali
Summary: The entire movie written out for your viewing pleasure! Don't be shy, come be a part of the adventure of Sinbad, Marina and Proteus! Rated T just in case, and always updating! I OWN NOTHING, sadly Dx
1. Eris

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

**I can't believe I watched this movie all the way through and didn't have a spazz attack. I LOVED IT! Weird, right? Yeah, well, I have odd taste in movies. It doesn't help that I'm in love with two of the characters and think the female lead is kick-butt, either. I think it was just the fact that I'd seen it before, loved it, lost it then REFOUND IT that really made me go "HOLY CRAPSICKLES"! So, after having to beat myself over the head repeatedly to get all the fanfiction ideas out of my head, I finally decided to write out the entire Sinbad story here for everyone to enjoy. Not many people are going to read this story, but I promise you that even if you haven't seen the movie, you'll like it and understand it. Also, all the dialogue is the same as the movie, and I tried not to change anything! **

**So please enjoy, and please review. I'd like to know that people still like this old movie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and as much as I'd like to glomp Proteus and Sinbad, I can't because they're not mine. Plus, Marina might get angry if I even try Sinbad…**

**Chapter One: Er****is**

A thin blanket of clouds hovered just above the ground, a spinning globe in the midst of it all. The odd room seemed to have a dome shape to it instead of your usual four walls, complete with stars, constellations and various other celestial bodies, which floated around the circular perimeters of the room. A dull brownish gold color was splattered across the constellations here and there. Odd shapes and symbols splashed across the walls in a dark, bluish color. All was quiet, yet strained, as if waiting for the tiniest sign of command to begin the day's work. Their sign came in the form of a ball, which slowly formed out of thin air and unraveled into a woman, whose features were hidden by the shadows. A voice rang throughout the room, dark and lustrous.

"Wake up, my beauties."

A beautiful figure elegantly walked forward on nothing but air towards a rotating ball in the center of the endless room. This wasn't just any ordinary sphere, however. It was Earth. Now the size of a human basketball, it wasn't the Earth that had gotten smaller, but actually the woman that had gotten larger. For just inside the atmosphere of the spinning blue-and-green globe were people, unaware that someone was constantly watching their every move. That person was Eris, the goddess of strife.

The figure continued to walk towards the globe as the constellations around her took life. They hissed, spat, and slithered towards her happily, all gruesome-looking and quite transparent. They almost seemed to swim towards their master, slowly becoming less transparent and gaining color. Their constellation stars still shone within them brightly, giving off an odd glow. The oddly beautiful goddess spoke again, her long, thick black hair and simple purple dress floating and swirling around her mischievously. Her eyes were a sharp red color, poisoned with yellow and filled to the brim with hate.

"Rise and shine! It's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace…" A truly dark and evil smile played across her face, one of the warning signs that she was in the mood to cause some chaos. "—but not for long."

"Just look at them!" Eris' hand brushed along the clouds over North Africa, sending them sprawling in all different directions. She straightened up and looked over at one of her most prized constellations that was floating nearby: Cetus. She pulled out a tiny thread from North Africa, a sandy yellow color to match the deserts found there. Eris pulled on it, forcing it to stretch beyond its limits.

"I pull one tiny thread and their whole world unravels into chaos..._glorious_ chaos."

The thread snapped, instantly spiraling into the abyss and disappearing. The constellations looked on in approval, floating in the gentle gravity of Eris' kingdom. The goddess' hair was never out of motion, always floating and bouncing as if excited for what the day will bring. She closed her eyes for a moment, a smile on her face.

Eris looked back at the globe, and suddenly, her smile widened. She quickly came closer to the rotating sphere, placing her hands on its atmosphere tenderly as she zoomed in for a closer look. Her eyes detected something on the surface of an ocean down below.

"And what could be more perfect than this?" She said as she saw something that made her eyes light up: a fine ship with bright blue sails happily making its way across the ocean, while being closely pursued by a smaller, but also rather nimble ship with red sails and an air of adventure about it. The first ship belonged to a trustworthy man of high status, while the second belonged to a not-so-honest man of much lower rank. Of course, there was obviously treasure involved, which the blue-sailed ship seemed to carry in its oddly-shaped lower deck. Eris knew all of this, of course, and knew there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

"A noble prince, a priceless treasure and a black-hearted thief. Oh,_ this_ is going to be fun."

Eris straightened up and smirked as she thought of all the possible ways she could add to the havoc that was sure to ensue once the two ships caught up to each other. She turned to look at the closest constellation to her, which also happened to be a water-based mythical creature. Eris lifted up her hands and gave the constellation a look as it floated near her. It seemed to be looking right at her as it was given its orders. It was only once sentence, but that was all it took to get her message across.

"Cetus, you know what to do."

Cetus seemed to nod at its master as it started to float upwards in a dignified way, tentacles hovering over the slowly rotating and peaceful Earth. Suddenly, it began to dive towards the Earth, shrinking to fit its size and becoming much more animal-like by the second. It spun as it fell into the deep blue ocean, creating a splash big enough to start a tidal wave. The two ships, however, didn't seem to notice.

Eris' wicked smile played across her lips once again.

"Let the games begin!"


	2. An Odd Reunion

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

**I'm SOOO happy that there are still people out there who know about this movie! Thanks for the reviews, you guys! **

**Also, if there is anything I've written down incorrectly, please let me know so I don't disappoint more readers. Plus, it's a pet peeve. **

**I'm so happy about the reviews I've been getting, and I'm also really happy with my hits so far. I never thought I'd get even more than a dozen reviews overall, but this is unbelievable to me!**

**Thanks again, ya'll!**

**I'm also really sorry that I didn't continue this chapter until the end of the actual movie scene. I think it's really super long, and readers might get bored if it lasts so long, don't you think? I might combine this chapter with the next one at some point or another, but this is how it's going to be for now. **

**So please enjoy, and please review! I'd like to know that people still like this old movie! **

_**New Update: I have gone through this chapter and fixed all the grammar mistakes I could find, and changed up a few things. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah**

**Chapter 2: An Odd Reunion**

The large, blue-sailed ship moved at a steady pace, the constant winds pulling it along smoothly. On its sails in heavenly light blue were beautiful symbols that proudly proclaimed the ship's mother to be Syracuse. However, it was no match for the red beauty behind it, its sails boasting the deep red symbols that described the Earth's weather patterns and trademarks. It was known as the Chimera. It was indeed smaller than the ship it was pursuing, but filled with renegades of all sorts, all of whom cared about one thing and one thing only: the priceless treasure hidden on the other ship.

A young man stood aboard the fast-pursuing red ship, a rather adorable pit bull at his side. The dog was a tan color, its ears, muzzle, legs, and the area around its eyes a deep brown. It slobbered all over the place and looked up at its master expectantly, following him as if waiting for his next command. The broad-shouldered man walked slowly down the line the crew had formed, his rough hands behind his back. He was the only one out of the entire crew who was wearing shoes, and the only one whose clothes were still in relatively good condition.

"Gentleman! This is what we've been waiting for: The world's most valuable object is on its way to Syracuse."

He reached the end of the line and placed his hands on his hips, looking out to the rising sun and allowing a coy smile to grace his lips. A long sword was tied to his broad back, while another hung at his side, his outfit consisting of mostly reds and blacks. The man, who most would call a "pirate", turned to face his crew once more.

Sinbad was quite handsome, his nearly shoulder-length brown hair always hidden underneath a red bandana. His dark eyes pierced into the soul of anyone who looked into them. He had facial hair, but it was trimmed neat and elegant, as if even someone with no regard to laws or regulations cared about appearances. He had a very thin mustache as well. Sinbad's skin was somewhat tanned from the years he had spent at sea, and his muscles definitely proved that he'd worked hard over those many years. His smile became wider as the crew looked to him for their orders.

"It's a shame it'll never get there."

They smirked and laughed, the pit bull even joining in with a few loud barks. Sinbad watched them with his usual smirk on his face. Today was going to be a good day, and nothing could possibly go wrong. They steadily approached the port side of the grand blue Syracuse ship, the men in good spirits.

"After today—" Sinbad clapped his hands together and rubbed them, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "—we retire to Fiji!"

The men cheered even louder, hitting their swords together and clapping each other on the back, the word "Fiji" being echoed over and over again. One man, whose hands had been lost in a previous battle, held up six swords, three on each stump, that had been installed in place of his hands. He spun them around as the man at the wheel watched on, Rat the lookout jumping from rope to rope in his excitement of finally getting the chance to go to Fiji. Looting and pirating had been fun, but what the crew really wanted was to retire early, be stinking rich, and, of course, to be surrounded by loads of beautiful women.

Captain Sinbad regained control of his ship. "Kale!" he cried out to the muscled man at the wheel, who had been his best friend for many, many years.

"Aye, Captain!" He cried, quickly turning the ship so that its course would send them skimming right past the Syracuse ship with mere feet in-between the two.

"Spike!"

The pit bull barked and ran to a special lever on the deck, putting it in his mouth and pushing it forward. Four large, curved spikes suddenly shot out from the starboard side of the Chimera, almost the same length as one of the shorter masts. As they approached the ship at tantalizing speeds, the spikes cut into the blue ship, eventually securing the two ships together in a dead lock.

"Let's get _rich_!"

Sinbad, who was at the top of one of the masts, grabbed a nearby rope and swung onto the other ship as the two became locked together, a group of men in blue uniform staring up at him with disgust. Sinbad did a back flip as he let go of the rope, pulling out two swords from seemingly out of nowhere and landing right in the middle of the circle of men. He was instantly attacked, the men almost throwing themselves on top of him in their fury.

Back on the Chimera, Spike the pit bull hopped onto a wooden contraption next to the railing. At one end of the slingshot-like, rolling machine was a string to launch whatever sat on the small round pad, a white bone tied to the end of the string. Spike sat on the pad, grabbed the bone with his teeth and pulled, sending himself flying across the open sea between the two ships. A smile on his face and drool dripping from it, the dog landed on one of the enemy ship's sailors' helmets, quickly hopping off into the arms of another sailor. Spike and the man went flying to the ground, Spike happily dousing the man in slobber and licking him eagerly.

Sinbad's crew had started to board the Syracuse ship, looking very out-of-place amongst the soldiers with their spotless blue attire and their shiny gold helmets. Both sides attacked with all their might, but the fearless men of the Chimera obviously had the upper hand. Kale easily lifted a loose board and swung it to knock out quite a few men, while the only pair of twins on the Chimera didn't hesitate to attack anyone within arm's reach. Another member of the crew even brought along some gas bombs, which he threw at the opposing crew mercilessly.

Sinbad was busy fighting a rather stubborn man atop a harpoon launcher when another sailor tried to sneak up nearby. Thinking quickly, he tied a rope to the ankle of his opponent and pushed him backwards before back-flipping the newcomer. Of course, Sinbad couldn't help but cut the other end of the rope and send the poor sailor flying through the air and up the main mast.

He then proceeded to knock the other man to the ground and take his sword without a second glance. Taking out two swords of his own, Sinbad juggled the man's third sword in-between his own to make it spin in circles at rates that would make anyone's head spin. Two foolish men decided to take their chances and tried to stab Sinbad by going through the rotating blades, only to have their swords be deflected and come spinning right back at them. They had to duck away to avoid getting hit with their own swords, which made Sinbad grin as he let the "borrowed" sword fall to the ground with a clang.

The renegade turned just in time to see a rather large blade falling towards his head, with a blue-clothed (and rather angry-looking) man behind it. Sinbad merely smiled as he clashed his own two swords together to create an "X" and stopped the opposing blade in the middle just before it hit him. The skillful young man used the pressure being put on him and his swords to help him slide underneath the unknowing sailor, in-between the man's long legs.

Sinbad stood quickly and smirked as the man turned to face him, arms already high in the air and posed for another attack. He froze in place when he saw Sinbad's sword suddenly in front of his face, but Sinbad merely pulled the poor sailor's golden helmet off with the tip of his sword. Before the sailor could recover, Sinbad head-butted him out for the count.

He turned at the roar of more men, only to find a whole gang of them running at him full-speed, their swords swinging in the air like mad men! Sinbad did some quick-thinking and stuck his two swords into the wooden floorboards, putting his whole weight onto the handles and kicking off from the ground. Now in the air sideways, he practically walked on every man's face as they appeared in a circle around him, Sinbad twisting the swords so that he could turn and kick them at the same time. It was almost like he was running sideways!

Once every single one of them had been properly kicked and were laying on the ground in pain, Sinbad dismounted by jumping from the swords, dislodging them from the floorboards and taking them along with him as he landed next to a perfectly calm Kale. The dark-skinned, kind-hearted, extremely-muscled Kale had a poor sailor being squeezed to suffocation in the crook of his arm. Sinbad grinned and casually put away his swords, one across his back and the other in his belt.

"Didja catch that last move? Pretty cool, huh?"

Kale shrugged. The choking sailor protested, but to no avail. "I thought you overworked it just a bit," he replied calmly, watching his best friend and Captain. Kale finally decided to put the poor sailor out of his misery and gave him a full, but very relaxed, punch in the face, and let the unconscious man fall to the ground.

Sinbad was not amused and seemed to either ignore or not notice Kale's violent behavior. "Wha—you—ugh!_ Over-worked_ it?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes as they walked across the deck. One sailor still hadn't had enough and came charging at Kale for more, but Kale was too quick. The man swung his sword at Kale, shouting, but the tall man turned and caught the sailor's sword with his perfect white teeth. Even though Kale was bald and nearly middle-aged, the sailor still gasped in fright. Kale threw his head back and easily lifted the man, who had been clutching the handle of the sword, back and over the railing of the ship into the ocean below.

Sinbad merely looked at him as he spat out the sword. "Oh, and _I_ was over-working it?" Kale gave a low chuckle.

They looked up to the upper deck, where a man in elegant blue dress attire fought off the band of renegades. He seemed to be the only opposing sailor left standing on the entire ship, yet also seemed to be the strongest of all. He was single-handedly fighting off most of the Chimera crew, who were attacking with all their best efforts. The man had light brown hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, and a lean and almost elegant figure. Sinbad stopped dead at the sight of him, recognition flashing across his face like wildfire and making him gasp.

"Proteus!"

Kale stood right behind Sinbad, glancing at the tall blue figure before looking back at his confused Captain.

"Oh…this just got interesting."

Sinbad ignored him and continued to contemplate the current pressing situation. What was Proteus doing here, on a ship of all places? It had been nearly ten years since they had last met, and Sinbad definitely wasn't happy with the out-of-the-blue reappearance of a man he thought he'd gotten rid of once and for all. Their past together had been long and ended promptly, Sinbad hoping he would never have to experience that kind of pain again. Kale's voice snapped him out of his painful train of thought.

"How long's it been?"

"'Bout a lifetime ago," He replied solemnly, walking forwards towards the stairs to confront the man named Proteus, who was still fighting off the men single-handedly without breaking a sweat.

Proteus blocked one move, did a spin and blocked another, then kicked one man down, grabbed the next and slammed him to the ground, which seemed impossible for a man with such a handsome face. He quickly ducked another sword and threw yet another man to the ground in just one blow, a completely serious look on his face and the ends of his skinny blue trench coat whirling around him eagerly. Proteus' quick feet deflected another man's sword and he balanced on one leg while his other foot kicked the man three times in the head, knocking him out. Proteus used this time to stop and catch his breath, sword held at the ready.

"_Still_ fight like an old lady."

Proteus started to smile in disbelief at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in a decade, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of a battle.

"Sinbad?"

He was quickly tackled to the ground by three of the men he'd previously hit down, Sinbad watching with his arms crossed in a casual way.

"Ooh," He said sympathetically as Proteus was finally brought down, his sword laying on the ground in front of him. The men were all certainly happy they had finally caught Proteus. His arms were held tight as he sat on the ground in front of Sinbad, who couldn't help the grin on his face.

"Sinbad…" Proteus absentmindedly pushed his captors away as he stood, never taking his eyes off the amused Sinbad. They let him go, but stood at the ready to attack him again if he tried any funny business. "What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned. Sinbad reached behind his back and took out his trusted dagger.

Sinbad laughed as he replied, "I'm workin'," before sticking the dagger into the lock of the door behind him and pulling it out completely, leaving a huge hole where the handle and lock should have been. Sinbad casually looked over his shoulder at Proteus. "You?"

"What happened to you? Where have you _been_?" Proteus' shock quickly turned to curiosity and anger as the crew, especially Kale, watched on. Sinbad merely shrugged as he looked at his old friend.

"Hey, love to stop and catch up, but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal…" Sinbad opened the now unlocked door and walked through it, putting the dagger away. Proteus stared after him with a completely stunned look as some of the crew laughed, then quickly followed him inside. Kale stopped one of the men from following Proteus, indicating that their conversation would be a private one.

Sinbad entered the dark room, lit only by a bright light emanating from something laying on a marble stand at the other end of the room. The room had an exciting, but eerie glow to it, yet Sinbad's face only lightened up when he saw his treasure sitting waiting for him just a few feet away. He whistled, totally and completely impressed and an excited smile flashing onto his handsome face.

"Ooh yeah!"

His eyes never left the book lying open at the other end of the wide room, blue light pouring out of its very being. Proteus appeared next to him and placed his left hand on Sinbad's right shoulder, looking at him seriously.

"Sinbad," His eyes finally left the world's greatest treasure to look at Proteus, the same look on his face that clearly stated he was in his own little world at the moment. Proteus, however, was completely serious as he continued, and his tone of voice definitely exemplified that. "We need to talk."

"Heard about it…read about it…never actually _seen_ it," Sinbad's thoughts were exclusively focused on the book. Of course, his mind was still reeling at the fact that Proteus was in front of him once more, but he wanted to seem as casual and uncaring as possible, to give him the upper hand. He pushed Proteus off him and absentmindedly made his way closer to the priceless object, Proteus following after him.

Sinbad walked right up to the book, which lay open and at the ready, and looked down at it curiously. It had many odd blue characters and symbols inside it, all of which moved and seemed to follow upwards into the light and onto the wooden walls. Looking into the book, one could easily see that this glowing blue piece of art definitely wasn't your average library book. It seemed endless inside, making one believe that the book went beyond the boundaries of the hard brown cover and into a whole different world.

"The Book of Peace," Sinbad said casually, his hand tapping his chin, as if thinking of all the different possibilities. Proteus appeared next to the absent-minded Sinbad, looking at him carefully and speaking loudly and slowly to make sure he heard him.

"It's my job to bring it safely to Syracuse," Proteus stated, reaching forward and placing his hand across Sinbad and gripping the edge of the stand in front of him, as if trying to block his path to the sacred book. Sinbad wasn't discouraged, though, and snapped out of his trance long enough to look at Proteus and respond casually.

"Really? Now see, _now_ I just feel bad because…you're going to get fired."

Sinbad left Proteus' side and walked around the book, placing his hands on it and inspecting it closely. Proteus seemed completely unnerved, especially by the fact that they were _discussing_ stealing something that meant so much to him.

"You can't be serious! You disappear for ten years, show up and _rob_ me?"

"I wish it wasn't you. I do…really," He laughed, returning to his original spot next to Proteus and giving the famed Book of Peace another glace. Proteus thought it no laughing matter and followed Sinbad with his eyes wherever he went.

"But it_ is_ me, Sinbad," The renegade sighed and looked up at his best friend. His eyes sparkled as he spoke, a somewhat sheepish and odd grin on his face as he spoke seriously to his friend for the first time.

"Proteus, we had a special handshake, some code words, a secret hideout... It was fun, big fun, but uh…we were _kids._"

"We were _friends_!" Proteus exclaimed. He took a breath and continued, staring right at Sinbad and never wavering. "You're not gonna steal this." Proteus said, his voice carrying a definitely note of finality while he indicated the still glowing Book of Peace with his head. "Not from me." Sinbad's face slowly fell as he finally picked up on the seriousness in Proteus' voice.

A sudden thought popped into Proteus' mind just then.

"And what would you _do_ with it, anyway?" He asked exasperatedly. Sinbad's deceptive grin returned and one of his eyebrows lifted as they both turned to look at the Book of Peace. The various symbols floating inside it continued to move and shift slowly. "The Book of Peace protects all of us in the Twelve Cities-"

"Exactly," Sinbad's grin returned full-force. "Just imagine how much 'all of us' would pay to get it back!" Proteus' calm face turned into a scowl as he turned to look at the man he spent the better part of his childhood with. Sinbad's face clearly said that he was thinking up a plan to get him filthy stinking rich in no time at all with absolutely no effort, which made Proteus angry. Sinbad was trying to make money off of the safety of the people! He stepped in front of Sinbad quickly, blocking his view of the Book of Peace.

"Let me say it again: a long time ago, you and I were friends. If that ever meant _anything_ to you, prove it now." Sinbad's face was completely serious as he looked at his childhood friend before looking over Proteus' shoulder at the Book.

"You're right," He sighed. Sinbad took a step forward, his handsome deceptive smile finding its way back onto his face once again. He reached forward towards the Book of Peace. "That _was_ a long time ago—"

Proteus grabbed Sinbad's arm and swung him around, pushing him down to the ground and taking off Sinbad's sword in the process. Sinbad wasn't down very long, however, as he rolled and jumped back up, facing Proteus with a sword in his hand and his body ready in a fighting stance. Proteus twirled his sword around once and grinned at Sinbad, who chuckled and began to straighten up.

"Come on, don't get all heroic, Proteus," Sinbad stood straight and moved his sword towards Proteus', almost teasing him as he tapped it against the other man's long sword and pushed it aside. Proteus, however, was serious and quickly pushed Sinbad's sword away. Sinbad quickly pointed it back at his friend, adopting his fighting stance one again but keeping his funny little grin.

Without a second thought, the two started to spar. There was much ducking, spinning and sword clanging, and even a few karate moves as well. They were both obviously evenly matched, many of their moves mimicking the others'. They'd sparred with each other as children as well, and had grown up learning and teaching each other how to fight, so their styles were similar. Finally, they stopped at a deadlock. Their swords pushing against the other's, they were face to face, each pushing with all their might to keep the other at bay. A small smile appeared on Proteus' face.

"If you want the book, you have to go through me," They both gave each other a tiny smile. Before Sinbad could really react, however, they were interrupted.

A tentacle the width of a man broke through one side of wooden wall and into their argument, pushing both men in opposite directions from each other as it whipped around in-between them. They both fell, Sinbad awkwardly back-flipping himself onto his knees. Through the giant hole the green tentacle made, they could see a creature so large and frightening tearing up the ship that Sinbad almost thought he was dreaming. It was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen, with claws, fangs, and pretty much everything a giant squid-like creature needed to attack and conquer any ship that dared to sail the open waters of the ocean.

Sinbad jumped out of the way of the thrashing tentacle with a grunt, landing beside Proteus, who looked just plain stunned. The tentacle slithered away through the opening in the wall it had just made. The two men looked at each other, confused, but Sinbad was the one who had recovered enough to let out a cry of disbelief.

"What the—"

They both quickly jumped up and ran to the door, swords in hand and the Book of Peace completely forgotten. They could hear the yells and cries of their crews and also the odd roaring noise of the sea monster, but couldn't quite see the extent of the damage it had done just yet.

The second they opened the door, however, their world turned upside down. Their faces fell, and Sinbad's mouth dropped so low, you'd think he'd spotted a clan of hot girls instead of a giant mythical sea monster.

Today was definitely full of surprises.


	3. Our Little Secret

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

**I've gotten some really fantastic reviews. Thanks, guys!**

**Here's a short list of the people so far who have taken the time out of their lives to leave me a review:**

SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL

Nighthawk475

jumira-wings

shojo167

Axelrocks

ErisRocks

DurossA

**Thanks guys! Much love to all of you!**

**(Insert love here)**

**I've been trying my best to use detail and all the movie dialogue, and your reviews have really brought me up when I was down. Thanks again!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have time to do any writing, and I've had piles of things to take care of. I finished this chapter little by little, then did one huge blowout and re-did the entire thing to my liking.**

**Not many people are going to read this story, but I promise you that even if you haven't seen the movie, you'll like it and understand it. Also, all the dialogue is the same as the movie, and I tried not to change anything! So please enjoy, and please review. I'd like to know that people still like this old movie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and as much as I'd like to glomp Proteus and Sinbad, I can't because they're not mine. Plus, Marina might get angry if I even tried Sinbad…**

**Chapter 3: Our Little Secret**

"Dear—"

"—_gods_,"

The sea monster was big enough to wrap its long tentacles easily around the ship's masts. It was a sickly sea green color with webbed, almost wing-like structures on its head. The parts of its eyes that were white in human eyes were actually an ugly yellow color instead, the irises an odd squiggly shape. Tentacles sprouted from the edges of its head near the eyes, while hiding underneath it all was the mouth. It definitely seemed like something out of a science fiction movie, only uglier and with more slime involved.

Sinbad's ship was virtually untouched, while Proteus' grand ship had almost its entire front end in the water, submerged in sea monster. The waves became rougher as Citus' tentacles slapped the water constantly. Men were screaming as they were thrown from the ship. Some of them actually came forward and tried to attack the sea monster before being brutally crushed by its large body. The animal let out a few small roars and glanced down as Spike happily rushed forward. He barked and bit one of the tentacles, holding on with his large teeth as it flung him up and around. Spike simply refused to let go, however, chewing on the tentacle as it lifted him high into the air.

Sinbad, far below, chuckled with eyebrows raised. "Go Spike!"

Citus the sea monster tried one last time to fling off the stubborn dog, and succeeded. Spike flew into the air, still chewing on the piece of tentacle that had come off with him. He soared right into a pirate, arms opened wide to catch his Captain's pet dog. Spike flew right into him and sent them both flying backwards.

"I gotcha, I gotcha—oof!"

Meanwhile, Sinbad calmly watched the chaos of the chip unfold, a smile on his face, while Proteus allowed his mouth to drop open in shock. Sinbad took his sword and placed it back into its sheath on his back, Proteus glancing at him as he did so.

"Well, I see you're busy, so, uh…"

Proteus stared at him in shock as Sinbad punched his arm like an old friend would and let a smirk cross his handsome face as he began to walk away.

"—stay in touch!"

"Wait…_Wait_!"

Proteus followed him as he jumped up onto the railing, his own ship waiting for him just across the narrow gap separating the two ships. Screams could be heard from the other end of Proteus' ship, where his crew continued to fight off the stubborn sea creature.

"You're just gonna run away?"

Sinbad's crew yelled at him to hurry up as he took hold of some rope and looked back at Proteus, his childhood friend. He shrugged and smiled at him as he replied, explaining the "Sinbad way" in just one sentence.

"Uh, _yeah_!"

Proteus angrily brought his sword around and moved forward towards the sea monster as Sinbad turned to face his ship, now balancing on the wooden banister. However, the sea monster's tail angrily whipped through the narrow ocean in-between the two ships at that very moment, creating huge waves. Sinbad nearly lost his balance and watched helplessly as the tail pushed his ship even farther away, making it impossible for him to jump onto it at this point.

Kale kept a firm grip on the wheel as he tried to bring the ship back under his control, the masts nearby swaying and debris from the ship falling everywhere he turned. He was nearly hit by some of the mast as he looked towards his Captain, but was luckily out of harm's way.

"Sinbad!"

Sinbad looked out towards his ship, his expression of shock quickly turning to one of anger and rage. He turned to look at the sea monster at the other end of the ship, which was still giving up a good fight.

"You—my—my_ ship_!"

Meanwhile, Proteus had joined the fight. He had found a harpoon and was currently ducking and maneuvering around the giant tentacles that threatened to squish him. He threw the harpoon with a grunt as hard as he could, but it missed its target. Instead of hitting the head of the creature like Proteus planned it to, it instead hit one of the tentacles that had sprung out of nowhere to shield itself. Proteus climbed on top of one of the tentacles and swung his sword about, lifting it up and stabbing the tentacle quickly. Citus roared, shattering the air with his cries of agony. Proteus turned, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the tentacle coming right at him. He yelled as it slapped him off his feet and sent him spinning onto the deck.

Breathing hard, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees as one man next to him threw a harpoon right onto the creature's face. Citus recoiled slightly before a tongue-like, slimy object shot from its mouth, straight for the man. He screamed as Citus retracted the tongue, sending him right into the mouth of the feared creature. Proteus could only watch, shocked, as one of his men was lost to the stubborn creature. _What can I do? This thing can't be stopped!_

"Head's up!"

Proteus looked over his shoulder to find Sinbad standing on top of a cannon with a torch in his hand. With a grin on his face that made Proteus wonder what Sinbad could possibly have up his sleeve this time, the renegade bent down and ignited the string protruding from the cannon. It easily caught fire, but before it could fully ignite and explode, Sinbad jumped off the cannon and onto a wooden board. The cannon, sitting on the other side of the board, was instantly seesawed into the air, aiming straight for the creature. Proteus slowly smiled from his place on the deck floor as it whizzed towards Citus, slowly burning up its ignition.

Citus quickly turned towards the cannon, stuck out it's extremely long tongue once more and took hold of the cannon, quickly swallowing it. It seemed to be under the impression that it had just gotten rid of yet another enemy, and returned to looking down at the yelling and frantic seamen.

Sinbad took hold of Proteus' upper right arm and pulled him up into a standing position, Proteus favoring his left arm. However much it pained him, however, he still watched the sea creature with a grin as Sinbad spoke.

"Now…Standby for sushi!"

The creature paused its chaos, closing its eyes. It seemed as though something was wrong as it ducked its head, almost as if it was preparing for something, its head wings closing…

A giant explosion inside the animal made it jump, its head wings springing back into view once more. Smoke issued from its mouth as its tentacles moved in an annoyed way. It seemed to be contemplating, almost arguing with itself. Then,, moments later, its mouth opened once more, but instead of a tongue, something green and slimy issued from it, spraying all the crew below and coating them in it. Not only that, but the creature also spat up the man from earlier and his sword. The man's clothes were ripped and he was covered with a layer of the odd green ooze, but after a moment of sheer confusion, in which Sinbad and Proteus stared at him in shock, the man became extremely angry. He jumped back up with a yell and and picked up his sword, running right back into the fight and towards the giant creature that had only just spat him back up.

"Give that guy a raise," Sinbad muttered distractedly.

And the madness began once more. Proteus' crew continued to be manhandled by the creature, constantly thrown off their feet by the tentacles as it roared non-stop, screams emitting from every which way. It swung at Sinbad and Proteus, who both ducked and quickly jumped back up. Sinbad stared up at the creature as if he'd had a revelation while Proteus grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him away from the scene.

"C'mon, _come on_, Sinbad, let's go—"

"Wait! Stand your ground," He said, a smile on his face.

"What? What are you doing?"

Proteus looked at him as if he were mad as the renegade brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled at the creature, almost as if it was his pet!

"Hey…Hey, hey!" Sinbad said, trying to catch its attention. The creature looked around for the source of the noise, bringing its head towards the boys and looking at them behind his big, yellow eyes. A yellow rim around the two men told him that they were of the human species. Sinbad continued to yell at it, Proteus looking flabbergasted and utterly shocked.

"Lobster boy! Over here!"

The sea creature angrily opened its mouth and unleashed its long tongue once more, but the boys were too quick for him. Sinbad quickly pushed Proteus over and away from the scene, spinning around as he pulling his sword off his back once more. As the beast's tongue sprang forward, mere inches from where Sinbad had been standing moments before, Sinbad brought his sword down and rammed it through the creature's tongue, sticking it to the floorboards as it roared in agony. The creature was trapped and Proteus, now understanding Sinbad's plan, grinned at the creature. They had done it!

Citus tried in vain to pull its tongue free by throwing its head by repeatedly, but nothing worked. Therefore, it instead went after the boys, quickly moving forward.

"Run!"

Sinbad still had a smile on his face as he ran, Proteus right on his tail. It was almost as if the whole thing had just been a simple game for him, as if he was actually having fun in the face of danger and death.

"Fall back!" Proteus called to his men, stopping for just a moment. Sinbad turned back and grabbed his best friend's arm, pushing him to run along with him as he looked around for his options. The sound of splintering wood and roaring sea creature filled the air as he finally located what he was looking for: a plan. Sinbad grabbed a roll of rope from the floor as the men ran ahead of them in all directions.

"Grab hold!" He yelled as he swung the rope around the large main mast, Proteus catching it as it came around again. They grinned at each other, Sinbad holding out a well-muscled, rough hand and Proteus taking it in his smaller, gloved one. They held on to the other's wrists in a grip not even the sea monster could have broken.

Proteus nodded at Sinbad, his other hand still holding the rope. Sinbad looked up at the seemingly long climb ahead of them, and yelled, "Let's go!"

They ran up the side of the mast as the sea monster's tentacles groped beneath them. The boys were always two steps ahead of the monster's groping ligaments. They swung the rope higher, tightening it as they ran, then stopped for a split second to throw the rope once more and continued the circle. Halfway up, Sinbad found a dagger sticking to the mast. He flicked it out with his foot and caught it in his mouth, continuing up the mast as if nothing had happened.

The sea monster watched them as they reached a point where they could stop and climb onto one of the yards that held up a tied-up sail, panting. Proteus turned towards Sinbad, one hand holding the ropes to keep him steady.

"And the plan?"

Sinbad, however, seemed perfectly at home at this great height, standing fully erect, unlike his pal Proteus, and threw the dagger out of his mouth, catching it in the hand that wasn't holding onto the ropes.

"How 'bout 'try not to get killed'?" Sinbad said jokingly as the creature below them took a firmer hold on the mast, wrapping one of its longer tentacles around it and roaring as it realized that it wasn't long enough to reach them.

"Hold on!" Sinbad yelled as he bent down and cut one of the ties that kept the yard straight. It slid down from being vertically straight to now almost perfectly diagonal, nearly 45 degrees. Proteus nearly lost his balance as his only solid footing lurched forward and continued to hold on to the ropes as Sinbad jumped back onto the mast, one hand gripping the ropes running up it and the other holding his dagger, the Book of Peace forgotten.

"Here, you'll need this," Sinbad said as he threw Proteus the weapon. He caught it swiftly, looking at him as he climbed the rest of the mast to a rope at the very top.

"Where are you going?"

Sinbad looked back at his friend as he climbed up onto the rope, which ran from the main mast all the way to another large mast at the other end of the middle section of the ship. A twinkle in his eye made Proteus think that he was up to no good.

"Fishing!"

He began to walk across the rope like a professional trapeze artist, looking down at his feet and the large sea creature underneath him, which still hadn't freed its tongue. He walked quickly across the thin rope with an air of someone who had done this before, and yet couldn't wait for it to be over. The ship lurched several times, yet Sinbad managed to keep his balance, arms outstretched to help him.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right!"

The sea creature finally looked up and spotted him. It lifted up one of its longest tentacles and swung it around the rope in front of Sinbad. He never lost his cool, though, as he jumped across the tentacle to the other side of the rope, grabbing it and hanging on tightly. The tentacle managed to break the rope then, snapping off the end that he had just came from.

Proteus watched in horror as Sinbad, still holding onto his side of the rope, began to descend rapidly. He gasped in fear for his long-time friend, one who, only minutes ago, had tried to rob him of the Twelve Cities' most prized possession. He felt genuinely worried for someone he hadn't seen in ten years, but he didn't need to waste his breath. Sinbad had landed on the yard exactly opposite the one Proteus now stood on, the giant sea creature struggling between them on the deck.

Sinbad pulled out his own dagger then, taking hold of some nearby ropes and cutting the ones holding up the yard, causing it to tilt forward into a 45 degree angle. Now Sinbad's yard looked exactly like Proteus' except in reverse, both pointing downwards at a sea creature that had absolutely no idea it was going to be speared in a moment's time…

Suddenly, Proteus understood Sinbad's plan. They would cut off all ties to the yards, causing them to shoot downwards at the sea creature and take it out once and for all. He looked across the ship towards his friend, who had run up the yard and was now next to the mast, dagger raised and ready. A sly smile graced their faces as they readied their weapons to cut the yards and finish the game.

"Now!"

They cut through the yard's final rope supports at the same time, both of them holding on to a rope as they rode the spear down towards the sea creature. They yelled in both fear and delight.

"Whoa!"

They were left hanging onto their ropes as the sea creature looked up just in time to receive two harsh stabs to the head. Sinbad yelled in victory as the sea monster slowly started to retreat back into the water, tentacles sliding ever so slowly back into the ocean from which it came. Sinbad jumped to the deck, from which he stowed his trusty dagger back into his belt and looked at Proteus, who had just jumped down next to him.

"You okay?" He asked him as Proteus approached him, the look on his handsome face of triumph, shock and delight all in one. He punched Sinbad in the arm as a sideways smile came over his face.

"Thanks for sticking around," His voice did not hide the relief he felt at finally having his ship back under control. Sinbad put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ahh…just like old times,"

There was a yell as Sinbad saw one of the sea creature's long tentacles fly right towards them, almost as if it hadn't had enough. Proteus, who had had his back to it, hadn't seen it, but Sinbad's face immediately fell as it threatened to engulf them. In a split second, he made the decision that would change his life, and save his friend's.

"Look out!" He pushed Proteus off to the side, the tentacle grabbing Sinbad instead and wrapping around him, pulling him away from the ship and into the water, where the remains of the sea creature had already sunk.

"Sinbad!" Proteus called, but it was no good. He had no choice but to watch his friend be pulled into the water mere meters from where he stood. The friend that had now saved his life multiple times in one day, and the friend he had known all his childhood.

With a splash, Sinbad and the tentacle were gone, Proteus left running towards the banister in their wake. He had no second thoughts as he Jumped over the banister, but two men from his crew grabbed him just in time and pulled him back to safety. They had to hold him back to keep him from jumping into the water, his arm reaching towards the friend he had only just gotten back, who was now far under the water and being dragged even farther.

As the dead sea monster's body fell, one of its tentacles wrapped around the still-alive renegade, Sinbad struggled to free himself. His arms were strapped down to his sides by the tentacle, his bandana floating off to the surface. He was running out of air, but continued to struggle until something made him stop.

Eris looked up at him, her hair floating all around her in the cold ocean water. She was larger than life, and could have easily picked up Sinbad's dingy little boat without even trying. Darkness swirled all around her as she smiled up at the obviously trapped Sinbad, eyes shining through the darkness.

Sinbad opened his mouth and lost all air inside of it from the sheer shock of her appearance. As the tentacle began to slowly unravel and release Sinbad, Eris took a breath and blew out, creating a large bubble that Sinbad floated into. Inside the bubble, Sinbad gulped for air, which it was full of. There was just a little water pooling at the bottom of the bubble, but it was slowly disappearing, as if being drained by some invisible plug. Sinbad stood slowly, looking around at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked was blue water, swirling around on the other side of the blue glass bubble that was keeping him alive so far underneath the surface. Eris' voice broke the silence, coming out of nowhere and everywhere.

"The day started out with such promise and _now_ look: my sea monster is dead, and I _still_ don't have the Book of Peace."

Sinbad looked around for Eris and finally found her silhouette, nearly the side of Proteus' ship, growing ever larger before him on the other side of the bubble. Darkness swirled under and around her, the goddess' eyes, hair and purple dress-like attire becoming more and more distinguishable in the darkness as she approached him. Suddenly, she disappeared, two giant pillars of water, twice his height, popping up from the floor of the bubble in front of him and forming hands, which crossed at the wrists. Eris' upper body appeared then, still larger than life, right behind her arms. She rested her head on her arms, elbows on the floor of the bubble. The goddess looked at him wearily, but with a tiny grin on her face that definitely said he was about to be punished.

"All because of you, Sinbad,"

"Uh huh…" Sinbad looked very uncomfortable, and it was obvious that he was doing some quick thinking to get him out of the sticky mess. Some of Eris' hair floated by Sinbad's neck, the renegade naturally raising his head to prevent it from making contact. The wisps of hair turned to smoke and vanished as Sinbad spoke.

"And…you are?" He sounded breathless when he spoke, addressing the goddess in front of him. He didn't sound scared, more cautious and curious than frightened.

"Eris—"

She turned into smoke and spun backwards into a half-circle before re-materializing out of nothingness meters away, still larger than life, looking pleased with herself as she closed her eyes and allowed a smile to grace her evil lips. Her voice was eerie and calm, which made Sinbad unsure of her next move.

"The Goddess of Discourt. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls?"

She flew upwards, her fingers growing until they were twice her size. Webbing appeared in-between her fingers as they grew, not unlike those from the wings of bats or those found in duck feet. It was see-through, but gave everything behind it a black tint. Her hair spread even more as she tried to resemble the paintings on the temple walls. As Eris spoke, however, a very low, short rumble of thunder could be heard as the space behind her turned a pinkish-orange color, the kind you would see at sunset, then faded back to blue.

Sinbad realized just what he was dealing with then. He took a few quick, deep breaths. He was meters underwater, being kept alive by this mysterious goddess, who just so happened to be the one that supplied all the chaos! Of course, he was able to keep his composure, the kind of man that he was, and decided to go for a bit of flattery to get on the goddess' good side.

"Nice! You know, they don't do you justice," He said, trying his hardest to be charming and convincing, but Eris wasn't having any of it.

"Uh huh. Now, about my sea monster…" She reached her now back-to-normal finger towards Sinbad, which was still about the same size as he was, and gave him a little jab in the chest. Sinbad stumbled backwards a little as the hand disintegrated back into the odd fluid-like smoke that surrounded Eris. She brought her head down lower to where it was mere yards away from the pirate, who looked to be about the size of a mere child to the over-sized goddess.

"Right, right! Listen, I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do?"

Sinbad gave Eris a smile that clearly said he hoped that would do it, but she chuckled at him, making his smile vanish. She, however, was having a good time taunting the boy, grinning in a way that only meant trouble for Sinbad.

"Heartfelt? From _you_? Sinbad, you don't have a heart!"

She turned once more into smoke and spun in a circle back a few paces before reassembling herself, finally Sinbad's size. She walked towards him, her voice now suggesting lust instead of mystery, hand on her hip and a glint in her eye.

"That's what I like about you."

Sinbad, taken aback, stared at her up and down, confused. It seemed as though she was going to play with him before killing him…

"So, I'm going to let you live," She said, putting her hand on his cheek and staring into his lying eyes. Her hands felt odd to Sinbad, soft, yet rough at the same time. He felt as though if he tried to reach up and try to touch her hand, his own would just go right through Eris', as if her hand wasn't even there. Even though she looked solid, he didn't trust what he saw. It was the weirdest thing, but Eris continued talking.

"But there's just one thing you have to do..."

Sinbad noticed her bright yellow eyes, almost the same as her sea monsters' except that hers had irises, which were red. She leaned back just a bit, her hair always in motion around her, floating as if in water, even though there was none in the bubble. What could she possibly want from a guy like him?

"Get the Book of Peace, and bring it to me." She whispered mysteriously, bringing her hands to her chest to indicate herself, and looking at him innocently, yet with an air of someone trying to play off the situation as small or easy. Sinbad instantly recovered, but as he spoke, Eris' smile diminished.

"_Right_, hmm…Now see, _that's_ a problem for me because I had my own plans for it! Uh… ransom, get rich…you know, _me_ stuff—ah!"

He had turned, only to find Eris behind him, hands on her hips. She flew upwards, getting slightly larger and darker, now that she was out of the light. Her voice indicated that she had found his reply a bit amusing to her.

"You're not thinking big enough, Sinbad. Steal the book for ransom—"

She disappeared and reappeared right behind him, taking out his dagger from his sheath on his back. He reached back to grab it, but was too late. She flew out in front of him passing the dagger just across his cheek, creating the very smallest of cuts there. The goddess' expression was one of amusement, her tone matter-of-fact.

"—and you'll be rich enough to _lounge_ on an island beach. Steal the book for _me_—"

She pointed the dagger at herself before lowering it, looking directly into Sinbad's eyes, getting ever closer.

"—and you can _buy_ the beach…and the island…"

The goddess was now close enough to where she could whisper into Sinbad's ear, which she did, a hint of lust on her oddly beautiful face as she whispered the words that would hook Sinbad onto her plan for good.

"…and the _world_."

Sinbad pretended to be contemplating her offer, a hand on his chin as he went through his options out loud.

"Hmm…you let me live, you make me rich…"

Sinbad daydreamed of riches beyond compare, a greedy grin on his face as he continued.

"I retire to paradise…" He shrugged, a very content, lazy smile now gracing his lips. "So far I don't see a downside…_if_ you keep your word."

"Sinbad, when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity." Sinbad's dagger suddenly flew to her other hand, she then used to make a glowing, white "X" across where her heart should have been. She looked at him, smiling. Sinbad merely shrugged.

"Alright…you're on."

Eris suddenly appeared on his left side, watching him lazily.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She said, before disappearing and reappearing far behind him. Sinbad rolled his eyes, disappointed that he'd been persuaded by a woman.

"So! When you've stolen the book…" Sinbad turned to find Eris making a slash next to her with his dagger, which then caused a diagonal, jagged scar to open in front of them and show an image of a giant star on the horizon with an ocean rumbling underneath it. The light made him flinch, but he eventually got used to it.

"Follow that star beyond the horizon. You'll find yourself in Tartarus, my realm of chaos," She said affectionately. Looking back at him, the scene behind her started to close and disappeared completely.

"Tartarus…I'll see you there." Sinbad grinned, even know he knew the trouble he was getting himself into. Eris suddenly flew forward at him, holding his dagger pointed right at his throat as she looked straight into his eyes, almost as if she was trying to x-ray him.

"It's a date, then."

She flicked the dagger upwards, where it balanced perfectly on her finger, point down. Sinbad reached forward to grab it, but found that the second he closed his hand to take it, it disappeared, turning into dust-like smoke and floating away as he watched.

"So where were we? Oh, yes…you were holding your breath."

The waves suddenly crashed upon him as Eris moved back and disappeared from his view. He was only able to get in a moment of terror before he was engulfed in water once more. Once all the bubbles and waves had stopped, he looked up to find that he wasn't that far from the surface. Sinbad quickly started kicking and swimming with all his might up towards the surface, where Proteus' ship was still visible. He had no idea, however, that he was still being watched far below.

"He's _so_ cute…and _so_ gullible," Eris said, smiling her devilish smile up at him as he swam towards air. Below her, Citus began to rise towards her, once again in the same form he had been in at Eris' lair. The bright white dots on his body that indicated the stars that made up his constellation were glowing bright once more, and his entire body was now a dark bluish in color. Eris glanced down at her pet before looking back up at Sinbad, who had just reached the surface.

"Citus! Well done," Citus gave a low rumble of content at her words, knowing that his job was done and that his master was pleased.

Back on the surface, Sinbad took giant gulps of air. He heard the slow rumbles and creaks of a ship, and looked for one, but didn't see it. Finally, it came up behind him, Kale unexpectedly grabbing him by the shirt and hoisting him over the banister and onto the ship's deck, right into the middle of a group of waiting crew members.

Spike gave his master's cheek a good lick as he crew cheered. "Sinbad, you're alive!" Rat yelled, the crew jumping up and down in their joy. Sinbad, soaking wet, wearily watched them.

"Haha! Glad you made it!" Said one of the twins. Sinbad could never tell which twin it was, Jin or Li, and didn't bother to find out now. They were always making bets on every little thing, and Sinbad was sure they'd had some bet on him. And, sure enough, the twin ran back to his brother and said, "Pay up, he lived!"

Sinbad took Kale's hand has he reached out to help his Captain up. Sinbad panted, trying to catch his breath as Kale watched him curiously.

"What happened down there?"

"You wouldn't…believe me if I told you." Sinbad replied, already resigned to the fact that no one would believe his story no matter how many times he told them it was true. It was just the sort of thing no one would believe, and it didn't help that it was coming out of Sinbad, Captain of the pirating and looting Chimera with a reputation to match.

"Try me!"

"Alright, here goes…" Sinbad stood up straight, finally able to breathe again and reached down for his boot. The rest of the crew was now listening in as he dumped the water out of his boot.

"So I meet Eris, the goddess of chaos. She's got a major crush on me and she invited me back to her place."

Hands on his hips he looked up at Kale, a completely serious and slightly angry look on his face. Kale, meanwhile, counteracted his look by crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, his expression clearly questioning his sanity.

"Ha! That's a good one!" He laughed, hitting Sinbad's upper arm with his crossed elbow and grinning. The crew laughed along with him.

"'Goddess of chaos'? Oh, I'm writing that down!" He said as he walked away, still laughing. Sinbad rolled his eyes, expecting that reaction.

Rat, who was hanging off some ropes on the mast, popped out of nowhere to talk to Sinbad, whose expression definitely spelled irritation.

"So that's it then, no book. _Now_ what do we do?"

Sinbad's regular smile, the one that told everyone he was up to something, graced his handsome features. He looked at Rat and indicated Proteus' ship nearby, which was starting to sail away. "A little _patience_, Rat. It's not like we don't know where it's goin'."

He walked over to the banister and leaned on it, looking out to the ship still close enough to them to allow Sinbad to see his best friend looking right at him, a relieved smile on his face as he put his long sword away. Proteus addressed his men.

"Men! All sails to Syracuse!"

"Right away, sir!"

Proteus continued to watch Sinbad as they sailed away, up until the point where he couldn't distinguish Sinbad from the rest of the crew anymore, much more at ease now than he was before the sea creature attacked. He felt very blessed that their paths had met once more, for he'd very much missed his long-time friend. Sinbad had left without a trace when they were barely adults, leaving Proteus no words of good-bye or of apology. Maybe he had known that they would meet again.

**Guys, it's TWO IN THE FREAKING MORNING **

**But I don't wanna sleep**

**I wanna write MORE**

**Omg we're getting to the banquet scene, which I LOVE LOVE LOVE  
so next chapter will be going up very soon, specially now that school's over.**

**Gotta go sleep and dream about Sinbad xD**

**REVIEW! Please? 3**


	4. Marina

**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

**I think this is the farthest anyone has ever gotten to re-writing this thrilling tale. I've checked all over DeviantArt and Fanfiction, but my story's the only one that's gotten past writing the first scene with Eris. Yay! ^^**

**Remember last chapter when I said I really liked the banquet scene? Well, here it is! W00t w00t!**

**I can't believe that I've only finished the first fifteen minutes or so of the movie. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so long, and once I'm fully done with the story, I plan to go back and rearrange some chapters so they're not so long. Thanks for sticking it out!**

**Thanks very, very much to all of my reviewers! I don't think you guys have any idea how much your reviews touch me and mean to me. I seriously wasn't going to update this if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks very much for taking the time to send me a review letting me know you'd be interested in more chapters. I was able to get this one out in about a day thanks to your support! Much love!**

**Not many people are going to read this story, but I promise you that even if you haven't seen the movie, you'll like it and understand it. Also, all the dialogue is the same as the movie, and I tried not to change anything! So please enjoy, and please review. I'd like to know that people still like this old movie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and as much as I'd like to glomp Proteus and Sinbad, I can't because they're not mine. Plus, Marina might get angry if I even approach her Sinbad…**

**Chapter 4: Marina**

Syracuse was a grand city, one that was known for its towering buildings and its calm atmosphere. The marble white pillars that seemed to hold up its very foundation winked in the sunset. Mountains covered the beautiful place, and right in front of them towered the beautiful mansion that was the royal family's mansion. Bridges in noble white flew in and out of the area surrounding the palace. They were empty, however, as everyone had flocked to the ports to welcome Prince Proteus back from his long journey. They cheered and clapped as Proteus' ship sailed expertly through the canal leading up to the palace.

Proteus smiled at the people as his crew stood in formation in the front of the ship. Hands behind his back, he was modest as he looked to either side of the bank, then stepped aside to admire the marvelous wonder coming towards him. Three men had taken the Book of Peace out of its holding room and were bringing it forward, taking care not to lose their balance on the moving ship. The circular table that the Book resided on had three handles on it, thrusting outwards. The men had each taken one of these handles and balanced the book on their shoulders.

As the Book of Peace walked the length of the ship, a tall beam of light streamed from it, straight up into the heavens. The figures and objects inside the book continued to move around as the crowd cheered even more. The book was brought straight up into the special tower that had been made many years before just for this special symbol of peace. The table fit in like a puzzle piece into a waiting marble stand in the center of the empty room. As the book was placed into its new holding spot, light streamed from all directions, out of the windows and onto nighttime Syracuse, the tower now shining brighter than the midday sun.

"For as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of this moment." King Dymas turned away from the tower to look at a large group of people, all looking at him and smiling. A celebration was being held in honor of the book's new resting place, with royalty from all over the globe arriving to celebrate his Majesty and the book that now watches over Syracuse. The King's eyes glistened and he stood proudly near his only son. He was taken aback now that he realized how incredibly amazing this day really was. His dreams had come true, and everyone was here to celebrate it with him. He looked around at his friends.

"The sacred treasure that's protected us for a thousand years is now in Syracuse."

Everyone began to clap and cheer, Proteus smiling intently at his father. He knew how much this day had meant to him, and felt proud that he had had a chance to be a part of it. King Dymas looked around at the clapping royals and raised his goblet, those around him doing the same.

"To the Book of Peace!"

"And to you, King Dymas and Prince Proteus." Toasted another nearby foreign ambassador, clinking his goblet together with Proteus' happily. The people clapped and cheered, but stopped quickly as something troubled them. Cheers turned to concerned questions and gasps as a large group of the king's men ran towards the opposite end of the room.

"Make way!" some of the men called as they created a circle around what appeared to be a group of renegades, standing out sharply at the ball in their casual pirate clothing. At the front of the group was a tough man with dark hair and a glint in his eye, of which most of the King's swords were pointed. The man merely turned towards his friend, a very tall, dark and well-built man, who was grinning as he looked around at the royal guard.

"You see? This is what happens when you use the front entrance." Sinbad said, with the air of someone who was not surprised at all by the actions of the royal guard. Kale gave a nod as he agreed with his Captain, the rest of the crew looking around at the men, smiling.

Meanwhile, King Dymas and his son, Prince Proteus, were making their way towards the intruders. They were both clothed in the traditional blue colors of Syracuse, the King wearing more robe-like, layered clothing while Proteus' clothes showed off more of his slim figure. The King's face bore a look of slight anger and hatred, while his son seemed happy and pleased.

"What is _he_ doing here?" the King began. Proteus put his hand on his father's shoulder and they looked at each other as he spoke the truth.

"At least he's not out robbing someone,"

The King stopped, staring at his son as he continued walking towards his best friend, a look of utter confusion and shock on the old man's face. "That's because everyone worth robbing is here!" He said angrily.

Spike happily slobbered everywhere as he slithered in-between the legs of the crew. Sinbad's expression obviously stated that he'd expected this kind of reaction from the guards. He calmly allowed the men to point their swords at him, the curved blades inches from his chin. He knew he could take them out easily, but he didn't sail all the way to Syracuse to be put in jail. Sinbad looked over the guards' shoulders to see Proteus approaching them, grinning. He looked back at the guard in front of him, who wore an expression of utter dislike.

"I'll bet you ten crowds you're about to put those swords down," He challenged calmly, a smirk crossing his features. The guard moved closer until his face was mere inches from Sinbad's, the hate clearly etched in the lines of his face.

"I'll take that bet," He responded, but no sooner had the words left his mouth did Proteus arrive.

"Guards, put away your swords," said the Prince, the guards moving back to allow Proteus a path to Sinbad. They started to put their swords back into their sheaths, but did so slowly, as if disappointed in the lack of action. The guard nearest the renegade, who had just lost his bet, glanced at Sinbad before backing up as well. He was obviously confused, and it definitely amused Sinbad.

Proteus happily approached his old friend. He looked slightly confused, but happy all the same.

"I don't see you for ten years, and now _twice_ in one day?" The Prince stopped to make a noise that clearly stated disbelief before he continued "You're smothering me!"

The two reached out as if to give a handshake, gripping the other's hand tightly and pulling closer instead. The amount of friendship and trust shared between the two was tremendous, and anyone could see that. It seemed as though years and years of being apart had not hampered their friendship one bit. Sinbad clapped his other hand on Proteus' shoulder in an almost affectionate way as he replied.

"I knew you'd want to thank me for saving your life—_again_!"

"Ha!" Proteus pushed his friend away from him playfully as Sinbad grinned. It was like old times, back when they were kids and they didn't give a care in the world as to their vastly different social statuses and what their parents wanted from them. The prince put his right arm around his old friend's shoulders and started to lead him away from the soldiers and crew. "You probably just heard we had free food and wine!"

"You hear that, guys?" Sinbad turned back to his crew, rubbing his hands together and grinning. "Dinner and drinks are on the Prince!"

Proteus smiled before going back to Sinbad and putting his arm around his shoulders, leading him away again.

"C'mon, there's someone I'd like you to meet," He said, walking a little ahead of Sinbad and scanning the crowd for someone. Proteus had a sincerely pleased smile on his handsome face.

As soon as Proteus had let go of Sinbad and was out of earshot, the pirate glanced over his shoulder at his crew and muttered, "Get to work."

The crew started to follow after Sinbad, Kale taking a slight lead, but they had taken only a few steps when the guards stepped in front of them again.

"Weapons?" The guard who had stopped Sinbad earlier warily asked, indicating that they were not allowed entrance without giving up their weapons first. Sinbad might have been given pardon by the Prince, but his crew was still a liability. Kale raised an eyebrow at the soldiers, wondering if the soldiers really thought that removing their weapons made the crew less of a threat. After all, he knew that the crew was still dangerous without their weapons, and could easily turn the most ordinary of objects into a weapon if needed.

Kale suddenly whipped out two daggers with a menacing growl, pointing them straight at the two guards in front of him, who took a step back in fear. They had nothing to worry about, though, since Kale dropped the charade a moment later and chuckled, as if he was enjoying some sort of private joke. He tossed his daggers down on the weapons table next to them. The soldiers still didn't look too happy with Kale and the crew being there, but still stepped aside as Kale made his way between the soldiers without a backwards glance. Rat took his lead and was next to give up his daggers, stabbing them into the table and walking into the party like he had been invited. The next crew member had a bit more trouble with his weapons. The soldiers thought he had given them all up after he emptied out his weapon-filled pockets onto the table. Instead, the pirate kept bringing forth weapons from hidden places on his person, from mini explosives to catapults. With every weapon withdrawn, the soldiers' expressions of disbelief became more and more pronounced.

Meanwhile, Proteus had spotted the person he'd been looking for, and didn't see Sinbad steal a goblet out of the hands of another royal and drink from it. The royal looked completely stunned, but Sinbad couldn't care less and followed after his old friend.

"Here she is…I've told her all about you."

Proteus cleared his throat, and a small smile came upon his face, the kind of smile that only arose when he saw a certain someone.

"I would like to introduce you to my fiancé…"

Sinbad had been looking around the party and now looked at the woman Proteus was indicating. The woman had a fit figure, and pretty brown hair tied up into a neat, hidden bun. Her jewelry and headpiece made it obvious that she was of high royal standing. The woman's gorgeous chocolate eyes were focused on the woman in front of her, a friend that she was speaking to. However, she had overheard Proteus' voice and ended her conversation with her friend, politely excusing herself and turning to her fiancé with a smile as she took hold of the hand Proteus offered to her.

"…The lady Marina, Ambassador from Thrace." Proteus sounded proud of having this woman as his fiancé, and the tone of his voice made Marina's smile grow wider. She looked from her fiancé to Sinbad, intrigued by the man she had heard so much about. She recognized him instantly, even though she had never seen him before. He was dressed so very differently than the royals around her, it was obvious that the man spent most of his time at sea.

Sinbad was completely frozen. It was a surprise that he even remembered to breathe and blink. He had turned white, and his eyes were wide with disbelief. She was beautiful, totally and completely beautiful, but that wasn't the only reason why Sinbad couldn't look away…

"So_ this_ is the infamous Sinbad." Marina said as she looked the pirate up and down. She didn't seem too impressed with him, but her tone was calm and kind.

"I heard all about this morning. First you tried to rob Proteus, and then you saved his life." Marina wrapped her arms in the crook of Proteus' muscled arm and he placed a hand on top of hers. It was obvious from the look they shared that Marina had heard many stories of Sinbad from Proteus.

"So which are you: a thief or a hero?" Marina's eyebrows furrowed a bit as she looked at him, her head cocked slightly to one side. The entire time that she spoke and analyzed him, Sinbad found that he was frozen in place. He could only blink at her in shock.

Proteus found this to be his perfect chance to explain why Sinbad had crashed the party. He turned to look down at his fiancé, who looked up at him, smiling, as he explained, "Sinbad wanted to give me an opportunity to thank—"

They looked back at where Sinbad had been standing, transfixed…but he had disappeared!

"…him."

Proteus, disappointed, dropped his arm and his mile, while Marina's eyebrows furrowed once more as she glanced around for the pirate. Where could he have possibly gone, and why?

Nearby, Spike was causing a bit of a ruckus at the buffet table. Spike had hopped up onto the long tables and was making his way from one end to the other, sticking his massive, slobbering head into every dish, cake and pastry. He ate everything in sight, much like a black hole would. He even took some bites out of the main octopus dish, slurping up the sticky legs as if they were mere noodles.

Rat was at the other end of the table, speaking to a disgruntled royal and carrying as much found as he could in his arms. He was holding a few oranges in his hands and was trying to reach for more, but the irritated royal held the bowl of oranges well out of Rat's reach.

Rat was trying to explain why he was carrying at least a few pounds' worth of food in his hands. "Eight months on the sea with nothing but eggs and pickles! You don't know what that can _do_ to a man! Hey!"

Then Rat spotted Sinbad walking towards him, and quickly started to back up, trying to get Sinbad's attention as he spoke. His Captain's expression didn't seem interested, though. He seemed completely distracted, and his hand had balled into a fist.

"It's almost too easy, there's only a handful of guards…."

Rat was trying to bring his Captain's thoughts back to the plan they had formed on the ship before they had even docked at Syracuse, but Sinbad wouldn't hear it. Kale had appeared as well, and tried to analyze the situation quickly. Something had happened that was changing everything, but he couldn't tell what exactly.

Sinbad didn't sound very happy when he pushed his way through his crew mates and friends, and the only explanation he gave was, "Forget it! Let's get back to the ship."

"Just like that? But the book is almost ours!" Kale half-whispered back, watching his Captain carefully and hoping that it was all just a big joke. Sinbad, however, was serious. Kale and Rat turned to look back at where Sinbad had come from, hoping maybe they would find some sort of clue there. Proteus and Marina stood watching them, confused. Proteus saw Sinbad head for the hall's exit, and turned to Marina, a confused expression on his handsome face. Marina looked up at her fiancé and shrugged, trying to pass off Sinbad's leaving as being perfectly all-right and expected.

Kale, however, had seen the beautiful ambassador, and finally the pieces clicked into place. "Oh…" he sighed, a look of understanding crossing his features as he looked from Marina and the Prince to his retreating captain. Rat followed his gaze, dropping the orange he had tucked under his chin for safekeeping and looking up at the much taller Kale.

"What? Who is she? An old girlfriend?" Rat asked curiously, looking back at Marina, who had turned away from them. Kale, however, wasn't about to divulge his captain and best friend's secrets to Rat.

Kale spoke with the tone of someone who knew what was going on, and definitely didn't like it. "I'm afraid it's not that simple…let's go."

As Kale headed for the exit after Sinbad, the other crew members followed and passed by the soldiers once more, who seemed confused that they were already leaving the celebration. As Kale passed by the pirate still trying to unsheathe his multitude of weapons, he casually told him, "Jed, pack it up."

"Wha-What? I just put the….ugh!" Jed, quite angry, ignored the incredulous looks on the soldiers' faces, picked up all of the weapons on the table, and angrily followed Spike out of the hall.

What the men didn't notice as they left for their ship was the dark figure seated on the rooftop, watching them leave. The figure had long, flowing hair that whipped around with a mind of its own, and seemed extremely comfortable sitting on top of the high building. She chuckled darkly, watching the pirates retreat to their ship, and muttered to herself, "Oh, this is just too easy!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke that swirled into the darkness.

"Look at it this way: now that Sinbad's gone, your father can finally relax and enjoy the evening."

Proteus chuckled at Marina's reasoning as they walked out onto the large balcony, the light of the Book of Peace illuminating the tall tower nearby and providing them with some light. They had escaped the celebration going on inside to have some quiet time alone together after Sinbad's sudden leave. There were benches and comfy cushions outside, lush vines starting to make their way down the long pillars connected to the balcony's railing. It was just another example of the amount of power and wealth that came from being a royal.

"Well, you're right about that!" Proteus glanced back at the party as they reached the balcony railing. It was in full-swing and his father looked pleased as he talked to some of the guests. "He's trying not to show it, but he's so _proud_ to have the book in Syracuse."

Proteus leaned back against the railing, placing both hands behind him on the railing to support himself as he looked to his right, where Marina was leaning on the marble railing and watching him.

"He's been planning this day his whole life."

Marina could tell from the tone of Proteus' voice that he was sincere and really proud of his father. He loved his father, and he wanted to grow up to be as great a King as he was.

"And soon it will be your responsibility." Marina added softly, grinning kindly up at him. Proteus had been looking through the large doors at the party inside, and turned back to his gorgeous fiancé. Her kind smile made his own tiny grin grow larger.

"_Our_ responsibility," Proteus corrected her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. Marina looked away and smiled to herself, feeling a bit shy but happy all the same. Proteus stood and turned around so he could lean forward against the banister as well, looking out at the grand city around him.

"It's beautiful." Marina sighed, a sort of dreamy look on her face. The sea could have been considered dark and ominous by some, but to her it only added to the magic of the city. Proteus added to her comment, but he wasn't looking at the ocean.

"It is. My father spent years preparing it for the Book." Marina followed Proteus' gaze and looked to her right, where the highest tower in the entire city showed off Syracuse's newest edition: The Book of Peace. The Book's glow was so bright and powerful that it pierced the night, shining through the windows and offering much light for the city, like a nighttime sun.

"There are guards on every level and if you look up to the—"

Proteus looked over at Marina, and did a double-take. She was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, trying not to chuckle at his mistake. Proteus realized that she hadn't been talking about the Book after all, which had really been the only thing he talked about since he first heard that the Book would come to Syracuse.

"Ah…" He chuckled sheepishly, a finger reaching up to nervously scratch his cheek as he tried to get over his embarrassment. "You were talking about the ocean, weren't you." Proteus hadn't said this as a question, but as a statement.

"I only wish I'd seen more of it." She took a deep breath and her mind started to drift off back to the days when she'd been able to sail the seas to her heart's content. "I used to imagine sailing far beyond the Twelve Cities, discovering the world," Marina laughed at her own words. Oh, how far-fetched and simple her dreams had been back then!

She moved past him and looked back out at the massive body of water that sparkled, even in the darkness. Proteus watched her with his hands behind his back, always astounded at the amount of passion she brought forward whenever she spoke of the sea.

"Oh, look at it, Proteus. There's so much _wonder._" Marina's smile dropped a bit and her mind left her for a faraway place, across the oceans which she dreamed off, off into a world that no one could change or invade…

"Marina…" Proteus broke her out of the spell with his voice and she turned to face him as his arm guided her towards him. He took hold of her hands with his own and she watched him curiously, wondering just what the Prince was up to. He indicated with his hand that they should sit and she did so, still holding onto his left hand.

"Our marriage was arranged many years ago. It's always been expected of us." Proteus began, slowly kneeling down in front of Marina and balancing himself on his toes. They were now eye-to-eye.

"But politics is not a reason to get married." Proteus continued, a bit of anger in his voice. It was obvious in his eyes that he was very serious about what he was saying and believed in it whole-heartedly. His next words were serious as well, but the tone was much gentler and even a bit sad.

"And I don't want you to do this just because it's your duty."

Marina's head was cocked in confusion as Proteus dropped his gaze and closed his eyes as he spoke the words he'd rehearsed for many days and nights. "I'm asking you for myself now."

Proteus looked back up at Marina, summoning all of his courage and confidence and smiling at her as he prepared to ask the question he hoped she would answer with an affirmative.

"Marina…"

Proteus took her hand in both of his and Marina glanced down at them before meeting his eyes for the important question.

"Will you marry me?"

Marina's expression immediately began to soften into one of total bliss and happiness. "Proteus, I—"

"There you are!"

Proteus and Marina jumped and looked over Proteus' right shoulder, where his father the King was approaching them quickly. Proteus wasted no time and stood, turning to face his father as he interrupted them without noticing the slightly sheepish air of the two. They stood next to each other for a moment, holding hands and looking like a truly happy couple before they broke apart, Proteus placing his hands behind his back and standing up straight.

"I think the delegates from Manoli are trying to give a toast, but I'm not sure…they're doing something with their _knees_." The King shook his head and took hold of Marina's hand with both of his own hands, a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Marina, I need an ambassador."

Marina exhaled and quickly looked at Proteus, as if asking for permission to go and perform her duties. Proteus recognized this look and gave her a simple nod, a sad smile on his face. Marina quickly turned back to the King and answered politely, "Of course, Sire."

The King immediately led Marina away, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and leading her back into the hall. Proteus followed after them, but stayed a few steps behind and she glanced back over her shoulder at him, a bit worried. Would he be angry that she hadn't gotten the chance to answer him? He didn't seem angry, though. Proteus was fixing his robes and making sure he looked presentable. After all, he was the Prince. Proteus put a small smile onto his face and got into a different mode of thinking, one that was strictly polite and mature.

Both Proteus and Marina knew that they were, and would always be, married to their titles. They knew that they would constantly be separated by others and would have to devote their all into being the greatest Prince, Ambassador, and eventually, Princess that the Twelve Cities had ever seen. Perfection was everything, honor and family was everything. Nothing could stand in their way.

The goddess of chaos, however, had other plans. She fully believed that standing in their way would be the epitome of fun. More specifically, standing in Sinbad's way of ever being happy again. That was what she believed, anyway, as she slithered up the side of the tower that contained the precious Book of Peace.

**Well, there's another chapter finished! Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers! I actually wanted to get to the trial scene in this chapter, but it's already ten pages long in Word and I need to go to bed early tonight! College orientation tomorrow! Wish me luck, thanks again! Please review! 3**


	5. UPDATE!

HELLO EVERYONE!

I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I've had to go on hiatus from this site due to bullying and a massive college workload. I've thus taken care of the bullying, and I'm on break for over a month! I fully plan to update, and I've actually started working on the next chapter already. I've had to reformat my computer twice to keep it running, but this WILL happen! I assure you! :) I'm hoping to get at least one chapter up by christmas, as a little thank you to everyone who is still waiting for the update, and who have been reviewing and waiting anxiously. A particular anon said they've actually been checking every day for an update, so hopefully he or she will see this and squee with joy :)

Thanks again for sticking around and waiting patiently, everyone! Much 3

-Kiali


End file.
